


Welcome to the Downworld

by zahnie



Category: Leverage, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary's hair is like a sunrise, Crossover, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus is the only one who gets an outfit description, Multi, Sophie knows about magic, Warlocks, me watching a show any show: wow I should write a Leverage crossover, yes all three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahnie/pseuds/zahnie
Summary: Hardison finds out he's a warlock.





	Welcome to the Downworld

**Author's Note:**

> Watching Shadowhunters is so fun. I had to write a Leverage crossover with it, okay, it was incredibly necessary. Even though I ran into the problem of Too Many Alecs pretty much immediately. Good thing neither of them are called Alec by everybody all the time.
> 
> Thank you to greenmonstermash for watching this show with me and reading my drafts and letting me use that cool line you came up with <3

If Alec hadn't looked up at just the right moment, none of it would have happened.

He's walking with Parker and Eliot, chatting about the movie they just saw together, when Alec sees a flash out of the corner of his eye. He looks up. There's a white girl on a roof of an apartment building up the block, her red-gold hair catching the light. It looks like a sunrise. Another girl steps into view beside her. She's Latina, probably, with long black hair flowing behind her. She takes the first girl's hand.

Then they jump off the roof.

Alec gasps. As he watches in horror, the girls fall all the way to the concrete sidewalk below. But when they land, there's another flash, blue light this time, and when it clears, both girls are standing on the ground, apparently unhurt.

“Holy fuck,” Alec breathes.

“What?” Eliot asks, sounding impatient. Alec realizes he stopped walking, pulling Eliot and Parker to a standstill too with his grip on their hands.

“Did you _see_ that?” Alec asks, letting go so he can point at the girls. They're grinning at each other.

“See what?” Parker asks, looking around.

Alec starts to answer but stops when glowing swords appear in the girls' hands. Like lightsabers. What is _happening_?

A vaguely human-shaped cloud of smoke bursts out of the apartment building in front of the girls. In a beautifully synchronized attack, they both slash at it. The smoke dissipates, red sparks flying up from it as it disappears.

“That was. So. Cool,” Alec says.

“Dammit, Hardison, what the hell are you talking about?” Eliot asks.

Alec gestures wildly at the girls, who have put the swords away and are holding hands again. “Them! That!” He rushes forward.

The girls glance over but then away, like Alec couldn't possibly be running up to them. He stops close enough for conversation but still far enough away for consideration of their personal space. “That was awesome!” he gushes, totally geeking out. “How did you do that? I can't see your rig at all!”

The girls stare at him in alarm.

“Not again, Clary,” the Latina girl mutters, almost too quietly for Alec to hear over the traffic.

“It isn't me!” the white girl protests, only a little louder. She holds up one of her arms. There's a tattoo on the underside of her forearm, abstract like the other tattoos both girls have, but this one is glowing. “See?”

Parker steps in front of Alec, almost running into Clary who moves over for her. “Hardison, there isn't anybody there,” she says, staring up into his eyes.

Alec looks over her shoulder at the girls. They are definitely there. He looks back at Parker. “You can't see them?” he asks.

“Hardison, cut it out,” Eliot says, worry under the gruffness in his voice.

“Amazing,” a new voice says, and Alec turns away from Parker in time to see a young Asian man appear out of thin air, trailing a shimmering line of blue fire. He's wearing a breathtaking midnight blue suit with a subtle black paisley pattern on the jacket, a black and gold paisley tie, and striking gold eyeliner.

Eliot swears quietly. Parker sucks in an audible breath. The Asian man waves his hand through a haze of blue, twitching his fingers delicately. Beside Alec, Eliot freezes mid-stride. Parker doesn't finish taking her taser out of her jacket. They stand like statues.

Alec jumps back. A distant part of him is surprised he can still move. “What the _fuck_ ,” he gasps.

“Who is he, Magnus?” the Latina girl asks.

“A miracle,” Magnus says, smiling.

“What did you do to them?” Alec demands. “Undo it, right now!”

Magnus ignores his outburst, “What's that modern expression? Oh, yes.” He extends his hand to Alec and arches one eyebrow. “Come with me if you want to live.”

Before Alec can answer, Magnus grabs his arm and the world is whirling away into a kaleidoscope of light.

~~~

Izzy pulls Clary back against the apartment building to keep them out of the way when Magnus' spell wears off.

“That was weird. How could he see us like that?” Clary asks.

“I don't know,” Izzy says. She's definitely going to be texting Magnus later to get all the details.

“If he was a Shadowhunter, you'd know him, right?”

“Of course,” Izzy says. She catches Clary's thoughtful expression. “If he was in hiding like you, then no. But how likely is that to happen twice?”

Clary smiles a little. “It wasn't very likely to happen once.”

Izzy smiles back because it's honestly a struggle not to constantly smile at her adorable girlfriend and there's no point in fighting it right now.

“We should talk to them,” Clary says, glancing at the mundanes.

“And tell them what? 'Don't worry, Magnus is a great guy, I'm sure he had a good reason for kidnapping your boyfriend.' That wouldn't go well.”

“Boyfriend? To which one?”

Izzy shrugs. “Does it matter?”

Clary studies the frozen mundanes. After a moment, she asks, “Should we stay here until they wake up?”

Izzy notices the woman's eye twitch. “We just did.”

The two mundanes abruptly finish the movements they started when the freezing spell hit them, then stare around in amazement.

“Hardison!” the man calls.

The weapon in the woman's hand sparks. “Alec!” she yells, loud enough to make people nearby turn around.

Izzy and Clary exchange a look. “Coincidence that he has the same name as your brother?” Clary asks.

“Better to assume enemy action,” Izzy says. “Come on, let's get back to the Institute and make sure _our_ Alec is okay.”

~~~

The swirling light goes on for a long time. It's like Alec's body doesn't exist here. There's something pulling him, giving direction to the disorienting, shifting non-landscape.

Reality pops back into being all at once, and he's stumbling forward on his own feet again. Magnus' hand is back on his arm, dragging him the last few inches, and then releasing him.

Alec sways but manages to stop moving without falling. He's standing in a luxurious room. Antiques are displayed on little tables, the couches and chairs look like no human has ever sat on them, and all the colours complement each other. There's something off about the room but he can't figure out what it is.

“Nauseous?” Magnus asks.

“Pissed off,” Alec answers.

Magnus laughs and wanders over to a cabinet. He takes out a bottle that looks kind of like whiskey and two glasses.

Alec takes another look around and realizes what's wrong with the room. There are no windows under the long velvet curtains. There are no doors in the walls.

“Drink?” Magnus asks, offering Alec one of the half-full glasses.

“Yeah, that is _not_ happening,” Alec says, trying to sound firm. “Where are we?”

“My place,” Magnus says, taking the other glass and settling into an elegant white chair near Alec. “Well, _one_ of my places. We won't be interrupted here.”

“Oh, that's great,” Alec says, “I was worried I'd be _rescued_ from my _kidnapper_. But instead, we're in a magic box with no doors. Fantastic.”

Magnus smiles. “It's a safe house. We have enemies in the world, you and I. And if you wish to leave after this conversation, of course I would be happy to take you wherever you would like to go.”

“Why wait? Let's go right now,” Alec snaps.

Magnus sips his drink. Alec notices his hand is shaking slightly. “Unfortunately, that isn't going to happen. I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you before I did all I could to help.”

“Help with what?” Alec asks. With all the cryptic hints and weird shit going on, he can't help being curious.

“Explaining a few things for starters,” Magnus says. “What is your name?”

As Alec opens his mouth, Magnus adds, “And don't bother lying to me, that will just make this take longer.” He gestures a little and blue fire flickers in his fingers.

“Alec Hardison,” Alec says, though he meant to give an alias.

Magnus grins. “My boyfriend's name is Alec. What a coincidence. Is your name short for Alexander too?”

When Alec shakes his head, Magnus continues, “Well then, Alec, you might as well sit down,”

Alec crosses his arms and stays standing. “Call me Hardison.” Kidnappers don't get first name privileges.

Magnus sighs a little. “Suit yourself. The biggest thing I have to tell you is: I'm a warlock and so are you.”

“I'm a _what_?” Alec asks.

Magnus waves his hand. Alec flinches but no blue fire appears. “You have magic, like me. You're immortal, like me. Congratulations.”

Alec really wishes he'd sat down before Magnus told him to. “So, what, I could magic my way out of here?” he asks.

“Oh, certainly,” Magnus assures him. “With a few centuries of practice, I'm sure you could.”

And being immortal, Alec wouldn't even be dead by then. “You know this whole thing sounds crazy, right? Like, you are aware that this is insane?”

Magnus takes another sip of his drink. “It only gets more complicated, Hardison, I assure you.” He leans forward. “We're under threat. I've seen more warlocks die this year than in the previous three centuries combined. That's why meeting you is so exciting. New warlocks are rare.”

“What is killing them?” Alec asks. So much for immortality.

“ _Who_ is killing _us_ ,” Magnus corrects. “His name is Valentine. He wants to exterminate the Downworlders. That's you, me, vampires, werewolves, Seelies, and so on.”

Alec rubs his face. “This is _so_ far beyond what I wanted to deal with today,” he complains to the air.

Magnus continues relentlessly, “The lovely ladies you met are Shadowhunters. They exist to fight demons, but they also enforce the Accords: laws meant to keep peace between the Downworlders and the mundanes.”

“Great. Magic cops,” Alec mutters.

“Essentially,” Magnus concedes.

“So, are you going to teach me magic? Is that what kidnapping me is for?”

“I'm quite sure you already use your magic. You've had it all your life, after all,” Magnus says. “I can give you a few pointers, of course. And some introductory texts. But your life so far will have shaped the focus of your abilities somewhat. Do you have any special skills?”

Alec stares at him. “Yeah,” he says, slowly. “You could say that.”

Magnus starts to say something else but Alec's phone ringing interrupts him. It's, as Eliot would say, a very distinctive ringtone.

Alec fumbles the phone out of his pocket and answers, “Parker! Are you okay?”

“Hardison! What happened?” Her voice is faint and hard to hear but she definitely sounds upset.

“Got kidnapped by a warlock named Magnus,” Alec says in a rush, backing up in case Magnus tries to stop him. Magnus is still seated, staring at Alec intently.

“Where are you?”

“I don't know, some magic place.”

“Fascinating,” Magnus says.

“Did he hurt you?” Parker asks urgently.

“No,” Alec reassures her. “But I don't think I can get out on my own.”

Magnus snaps his fingers, blue light puffing into the air like smoke. Alec's phone goes dead.

“Hey!” Alec protests, even though it's pointless.

“You're strong, even though it's all instinct,” Magnus says, standing up. “Magic and technology ordinarily oppose each other. Yours must have adapted over time.”

“Have you never seen a cellphone before? How old _are_ you?” Alec asks.

“That's a rude question to ask an immortal,” Magnus says mildly. “I will have to remember to include an etiquette book on your reading list.” He strolls over to a large urn nearby, idly tracing the raised pattern. “There's no cell service here. One of the inconveniences of safety is isolation.”

“Wait, are you saying I _made_ my phone ring?” Was that even Parker he'd spoken to? Or an auditory illusion cooked up by Magnus.

“Your magic allowed your phone to ring. There's a distinct difference.” Magnus glances up at Alec. “I'm not really a fan of holding people against their will, especially other warlocks. But it's the only way to keep you safe right now.” He gestures to the room at large. “So get comfortable. We have a lot more to discuss.”

~~~

Parker closes her burner phone. “We got cut off,” she tells Eliot.

Eliot gestures for her to go on. Parker gives him Hardison's half of the conversation.

“This doesn't make any goddamn sense,” Eliot growls.

“He _disappeared_. If it isn't magic, what is it?” Parker asks.

Eliot sighs heavily and runs a hand through his hair. “I don't know. We need to get him back.”

“I'm calling Nate,” Parker decides.

Nate answers on the seventh ring. “Parker, this'd better be an emergency.”

“Hardison's been kidnapped by a warlock.”

“What? Did you say a 'warlock'?”

“Yes. Hardison was acting weird and then this guy named Magnus appeared and then they both disappeared and I called Hardison and he said—”

Nate interrupts, “Parker, warlocks aren't real. What actually happened?”

“I'm telling you!”

“I assume Eliot's with you? Give him the phone.”

Parker makes a face at Eliot. “He'll just tell you the same thing,” she points out. Eliot doesn't look surprised.

“Parker.”

Parker hands Eliot the phone. He says, “Nate, she's right, Hardison just disappeared—oh. Yeah, okay. See you there.”

Eliot closes the phone and hands it back to Parker. “Sophie cut in. She gave us an address to be at in ten minutes.”

Parker nods. “Let's go.” It makes sense that Sophie would know about magic. She grifts marks like she's casting a spell.

“I hate this,” Eliot mutters, as they start scouting the area for a car to boost.

Parker squeezes his shoulder because that's what Hardison would do if he was here.

~~~

When they show up at the address Sophie gave him, Eliot is not impressed. “It looks abandoned,” he says to Parker.

She tilts her head and stares at the building for a moment. “I think I slept here once when I was a kid,” she says thoughtfully, like that isn't horrifying. She points at the heavy oak door. “Door's new.”

A car door slams behind them, and they turn in unison. Nate and Sophie pick their way across the overgrown lawn as their cab pulls away.

Sophie takes off her sunglasses as she looks up at the building. “Still exactly the same,” she says. “It's almost like they want people to notice.”

She pauses dramatically. Eliot sighs and asks the obvious question. “Notice what?”

Sophie smiles but doesn't answer. She marches up to the door and starts pounding on it with her fist. “I want to report a breach of the Accords!” she shouts.

Eliot and Parker look at Nate. He shrugs. Of course Sophie didn't tell him anything on the way here.

“Magnus Bane has kidnapped a mundane!” Sophie yells.

There is no response from inside.

Sophie hits the door again. “Maryse Lightwood, if you do not answer this door _at once_ , I will break it down!”

She pauses for a moment, then steps back. “Eliot, break it down,” she says at a more normal volume.

Eliot rolls his eyes but joins Sophie by the door. He kicks the latch hard. It's like kicking concrete instead of wood. He grimaces and kicks it again.

The door opens. A dark-haired young man with a lot of tattoos glares at them. Eliot flicks hair out of his face and glares back.

Sophie lights up. “Alexander?” she asks. “You've grown up well!”

“I don't know you,” Alexander says. He makes it sound like an accusation.

“Where is your mother? She's still in charge of this branch of the Institute, isn't she?” Sophie asks.

“Who are you?” Alexander demands instead of answering.

“You might as well call me Sophie. That's the name I'm using most just now,” Sophie says. “Who do I talk to about a breach of the Accords?”

“How do you know about the Accords?” Alexander asks, his eyes sweeping over all four of them. Eliot tenses.

“Magnus Bane kidnapped my friend,” Sophie says.

“He didn't,” Alexander says immediately.

“Let us in and we'll talk about that.” Sophie steps forward. Eliot almost reaches out to pull her back but Alexander gives way and Sophie crosses the threshold.

Nate and Parker follow closely after her. Eliot goes in last. The inside of the building is as dilapidated as the outside. Trash and leaves litter the floor. He can hear water dripping from somewhere.

Sophie sighs. “It's very picturesque, but could you drop the glamour for us for the moment? I'd rather see what is _actually_ here.”

Alexander starts to say something but he's interrupted by two young women running over. The dark-haired one, who looks a lot like Alexander, whispers loudly, “Alec, those are the two mundanes Magnus froze today.” She points to Eliot and Parker.

Froze? Eliot and Parker look at each other.

“Not now, Izzy,” Alexander says through gritted teeth.

“Isabelle?” Sophie asks, sounding delighted. “Are you and Alexander running this Institute now?”

Izzy stares at her. “Do I know you?” she asks, politely.

Sophie waves her hand. “I'm sure you were too young to remember.” She stares at the redhaired girl. “My goodness, are you Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter? Clarissa?”

“Clary,” she corrects Sophie. “You know my mom?”

“Not that this isn't a touching reunion,” Nate interrupts, “But we're here about Hardison being kidnapped.”

“We were there,” Clary blurts out.

Izzy grabs her arm. Eliot thinks she's trying to tell Clary not to say anything but it doesn't work. Clary keeps going, “That guy could see us, even with our invisibility to mundanes. Magnus said he was a miracle before he grabbed him.”

Alexander glares at her. Clary blinks innocently back at him.

“Well then,” Nate says.

“Where is he?” Parker demands.

“I've been calling Magnus since Izzy and Clary got back,” Alexander says. “He isn't answering his phone. Which means he's probably out of range.”

“I got through to Hardison about fifteen minutes ago,” Parker says.

Alexander blinks at her. “Then why do you think he was kidnapped, if he could answer his phone?”

“Because that's what he said!”

“I'll call Hardison,” Eliot says, interrupting Alexander's retort. “He can tell you the same thing if you don't believe us.”

~~~

Alec's phone rings again. Magnus waves his hand. It doesn't ring a second time. This is the fifth time they've been interrupted in two minutes.

“Yeah, he's gonna keep calling until he gets through,” Alec says.

Magnus sighs and leans back in his chair. “I don't suppose you would stop allowing the calls through if I asked nicely?”

“Even if I wanted to, I don't even know how I'm doing it,” Alec points out. His phone rings again with Eliot's ringtone.

Magnus groans. “Fine, go ahead. Please try not to make it sound like I'm torturing you.”

Alec answers the phone. “Hey, baby.”

“Hardison, finally! Are you okay?” Eliot asks.

“I'm okay. Still with Magnus, still technically kidnapped. How are you?” Alec glances over at Magnus who has leaned his head against the top of his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Eliot sighs. “I've been better. We're working on getting you out. There's a guy here who has been trying to call Magnus but his phone doesn't work. Can you lend yours to Magnus?”

“Sure,” Alec says. He holds the phone out to Magnus. “It's for you. Apparently somebody was trying to call you.”

Magnus sits up fast. Alec leans back a little involuntarily. “Who?”

Alec shrugs.

Magnus stands and takes the phone. “Hello?” He pauses. “Alexander, darling, of course I would _never_ break the Accords.” Another pause. “Well, there's a very simple explanation. He's a warlock.” Magnus glances over at Alec. “And as annoying as he is, I'm not prepared to send him out into the world alone to be killed or captured by Valentine.”

Magnus does seem to be genuinely afraid for Alec's life, so that's one point in his favour.

“Shockingly, I can sense my own kind when they are right in front of me, Alexander.” Magnus pauses. “He could see Clary and Izzy, isn't that enough for you to know he isn't a mundane?” He sighs. “Fine, I'll bring him. See you soon.” He ends the call and looks up at Alec. “We are ordered to appear at the Institute so they can verify you as a Downworlder.”

Alec grins. Persistence will get you everywhere.

~~~

Magnus is a little startled by how many mundanes are waiting in the Institute when he and Hardison arrive by portal. Four people seems excessive.

Two of them, the mundanes he already met, rush forward. Magnus practically has to shove Hardison at them so they don't trample him. “I'm okay, I'm okay,” Hardison says.

They pull him away, both glaring at Magnus. It's adorable.

Alexander, Izzy, and Clary are standing together, pointedly apart from the mundanes. “So, how exactly do we want to do this?” Magnus asks them. “Since my word isn't good enough, I mean.”

A flash of discomfort appears on Alexander's face before he smooths it out again. “Well, I suppose there are a few different methods.”

“Oh, these are awesome.” Hardison touches one of the Institute's floating holographic displays. The screen responds, immediately filling with data.

“Don't touch that,” Alexander snaps, too late.

“What did you _do_?” Izzy asks, hurrying over. She stares at the screen. “Did you just... he just hacked our system.”

“What? I didn't,” Hardison protests.

“Let me see,” Alexander says, joining them. His eyes skim over the screen, his eyebrows bunching together like they do when he's confused. Magnus suspects Alexander doesn't understand the Institute's data retrieval system as well as he pretends to.

“Can you show me what you did?” Izzy asks eagerly.

“There's nothing to show,” Hardison insists.

The oldest mundane clears his throat deliberately. Everyone turns to him. “There really is nothing to show,” he says dryly. “We can't see anything Hardison could have hacked.” The other mundanes nod.

Magnus spreads his arms with a flourish. “There you have it.”

Hardison looks at him, comprehension dawning. “This is another warlock thing, isn't it.”

“There's a glamour on this place, an illusion that mundanes can't see through,” Magnus explains. “The mere fact that you _can_ see through it without help is proof that you are not a mundane.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “Hacking the Institute's system without even trying is an unexpected bonus.”

“Hardison, are you a warlock?” the older female mundane asks, her eyes wide.

Hardison shrugs. “Apparently. What can I say, I'm magical.”

He sounds a little sarcastic but the younger female mundane nods seriously. “Of course you are,” she says.

Magnus says, “Now, if we're all satisfied that I haven't broken the Accords, I can resume—”

Hardison interrupts him. “No offence, Magnus, but there is no way in _hell_ I am going anywhere with you right now.”

Magnus sighs. It's obvious from their limited interaction so far that a captive Hardison would be _very_ difficult to teach. And Magnus _can_ keep an eye on him from afar, to keep him safe from Valentine. “Fine. Are you willing to meet with me on neutral ground?”

“That could work,” Hardison concedes.

“Not alone,” the younger male mundane says, almost growling the words.

Magnus can't suppress a smile. “The more the merrier, of course.”

He and Hardison exchange phone numbers. As the group of mundanes and Hardison are preparing to leave, Clary steps forward. “It's scary, coming into a new world. I know it was for me,” she says earnestly to Hardison. She hands him a piece of paper. “You can call me if you need anything.”

He smiles at her. “Thanks.”

They leave. Alexander sighs and rubs his face. “I'm sorry for doubting you, Magnus,” he says wearily.

Magnus pats his shoulder. “Yes, you should know better by now,” he says lightly.

Alexander snorts a laugh and leans against Magnus.

“Hardison and I may need to become best friends,” Izzy says, still staring at the screen Hardison touched.

Clary wanders over to join her. “Is there a hacking rune?” she asks.

“I wish,” Izzy sighs.

“Izzy, fix that. I don't want anyone to know we let a bunch of mundanes and an unauthorized warlock in here,” Alexander says.

“You did _what_?” Jace asks, entering the room.

Clary giggles.

Alexander sighs again. “Keep it down. Come over here and I'll tell you all about it.”

Magnus kisses Alexander's temple. “See you later. I have to go get ready to become a mentor.”

“He's lucky you found him,” Alexander says seriously.

Magnus smiles and creates a portal home.


End file.
